Battle of the Bands
by DeathsIllusion
Summary: Two bands go to Japan on a tour!OMG!The problems are their powers get out of hand.
1. Character Profiles

__

**Disclaimer-We do not own any of the Naruto characters, except Shay, Alyxx, Rune, Tasha, Charisse, Dayna, Rei and Curtis.

* * *

**

**_Aeon _**

**Name:**Shay Wyntre

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **17

**Element:** Wind/Air

**Nickname:** Insanity

**Band:**Aeon

**Appearance:** Has long black hair that is currently streaked through with bright silver, she always has some kind of streaks in her hair. Left eye green and right violet. Her ears are pierced seven times each with varying earrings. Her tongue and nose are also pierced with silver studs. A tattoo that says 'INSANITY' in calligraphy on the back of her neck. Nails are always painted black and/or white.

**Position:** vocalist and bass guitarist

**Style:** punk/goth

 Alwayswears a black ring with silver inscriptions on her right thumb. Always listening to ipod. Loves causing trouble.

--

**Name: **Alyxx Russell

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **17

**Element:** Darkness/Shadows

**Nickname:** Chaos

**Band:**Aeon

**Appearance:** Has long black hair currently streaked with crimson and dark blue. She always has some kind of streak in her hair (Like Shay). Eyes are gray. Ears pierced five times each and she has a nose stud and snakebite with black hoops. Tattoo that says 'CHAOS' in graffiti on collarbone. Nails are sometimes painted black and/or dark purple.

**Position:** Drummer! + vocalist

**Style:**punk/goth/emo

 Always wears a leather wrist band with silver buckles and a cross on the front. Loves to cause trouble. Call her 'Aly' and die.

--

**Name: **Rune van Locke

**Gender: **Female

**Age:** 17

**Element:** Light

**Nickname:** Pride

**Band:**Aeon

**Appearance:** Has short, somewhat shaggy brown hair that hangs around her ears and falls in her eyes, which are blue. Her ears are pierced twice. Tattoo that says 'PRIDE' in calligraphy on left shoulder.

**Position:** Keyboardist, sometimes vocals

**Style:**normal/ punkish

 Tends to brag.

--

**Name:**Tasha Mihaila

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 17

**Element:** Metal/Rocks

**Nickname:** Grief

**Band:**Aeon

**Appearance:** Has long dark brown hair, almost black with two white streaks framing her face. Her eyes are blue-green and her ears are pierced once. Tattoo that says 'GRIEF' in calligraphy on back.

**Position:** electric guitarist

**Style:** somewhat normal

 gets depressed more often than everyone else.

**_Rayne_**

**Name:**Charisse (Char) Thrysta

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 17

**Element:** Water/Ice

**Nickname:** Scorn

**Band:**Rayne

**Appearance:** Has long dark red hair and hazel eyes. Ears are pierced twice, left has a hoop in upper ear. Tattoo that says 'SCORN' on right shoulder.

**Position:** electric guitarist + vocals

**Style:**normal/punkish for performance

 Not gullible, at all.

--

**Name:** Dayna Brooks

**Gender:** Female

**Age: **17

**Element:** Lightning

**Nickname:** Wrath

**Band:**Rayne

**Appearance:** Has long blond hair that's often tangled and has blue-gray eyes. Ears are pierced once, and she often has blue and/or purple streaks in her hair. Tattoo that says 'WRATH' in between her shoulder blades.

**Position:** Keyboardist

**Style:** punk

 gets angry easy

--

**Name:**Rei Drawmr

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 17

**Element:** Fire

**Nickname:** Greed

**Band:**Rayne

**Appearance:** Has short black hair that falls in his eyes, which are gray-green. Right are pierced twice. Patches of dark scarlet in his hair. Tattoo that says 'GREED' on his left bicep.

**Position:** Drummer

**Style:** punk

 sees something he wants, will stop at nothing short of theft, murder, etc, to get it.

--

**Name:**Curtis Hrechka

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 17

**Element:** Earth(plants)

**Nickname:** Hate

**Band:**Rayne

**Appearance:** Has short blond hair that's /always/ spiked in someway. He has brown eyes and currently has dark green streaks in his hair. He sports a thick silver hoop in his left ear and a pierced eyebrow. Tattoo that says 'HATE' on right bicep.

**Position:** bass guitarist + vocalist

**Style:** punk

--

_Aeon + Rayne former band members(Punishable Sins), now rivals_

_We have messed with ages, relationships, etc. Because we FEEL LIKE IT!_

_**Akatsuki**_

**Name:**Deidara

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 19

**Element:** Wind/Air

**Nickname:**Dei-chan (by Shay)

**Band:**Akatsuki

**Position:** bassist + vocals

 Is fascinated by explosions and fire and art.

--

**Name:**Hidan

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 19

**Element:** Lightning

**Nickname:**emokid (by Rune)

**Band:**Akatsuki

**Position:** Keyboardist

 Worships Jashin, gives blood offerings.

--

**Name:**Sasuke

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 18

**Element:** Fire

**Nickname:**Sasu-chan (by Char), chicken-ass-emo-bastard (by Alyxx + Shay)

**Band:**Akatsuki

**Position:** vocals + electric guitar

 One word: emo, Shay + Alyxx don't like him.

--

**Name:**Gaara

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 18

**Element:** earth/sand

**Nickname:**coon-chan (by Dayna), emo-raccoon (Tasha + Alyxx)

**Band:**Akatsuki

**Position:** back-up keyboardist + electric guitar

 Looks emo, but isn't much.

--

**Name:**Itachi

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 19

**Element:** Fire

**Nickname:**Tachi-kun (by Shay + Tasha), weasel-chan (by Shay + Alyxx)

**Band:**Akatsuki

**Position:** Drummer + vocals

 Terrorizes his little brother, Sasuke pyromaniac.

--

**Name:**Shikamaru

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 19

**Element:** Darkness/Shadows

**Nickname:**lazyass (Shay + Alyxx+ Char), pineapple head (Shay + Alyxx+ Tasha)

**Band:**Akatsuki

**Position:** bassist

 Sleeps every second he gets.

--

**Name:**Pein

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 20

**Element:** earth (plants)

**Nickname:**bread (Tasha + Shaypainbread)

**Band:**Akatsuki

**Position:** Manager

 Sometimes does vocals.

--

**Name:**Konan

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 20

**Element:** Water/Ice

**Nickname:** blue (everyone)

**Band:**Akatsuki

**Position:** back up everything + vocals

* * *


	2. The Start Of What?

**Disclaimer: We dont own any of the Naruto characters used in this or the song 'Monsters' by Matchbook Romance.**

**Illusion: Just me again, and yes Death has yet to go over this for spelling + grammar mistakes. So i'm sorry.**

* * *

"I can't believe we're actually going on tour!"

Shay Wyntre, bassist and vocalist in the band 'Aeon' was staring ecstatically out the airplane window. Her friend Alyxx Russell, drummer for the band, sighed and rolled her eyes.

"We're not _technically _on tour, Shay. It's just a battle of bands."

"But it's in _Japan! _Japan, Als!"

Tash Mihaih, the bands guitarist turned around in her seat to talk to them.

"Yeah. There's no _way_ that you can't be at least a _little_ excited, Alyxx."

Alyxx sighed, and put her book away.

"Okay, I give. Yeah, I'm really excited, I'm just......tired, I guess."

"You're _always_ tired Alyxx." Tash teased.

"No kidding! I bet she has a _secret_!"

Rune van Locke, keyboardist, technician and guitarist when need be, had finally joined the conversation. Alyxx glared.

"I don't have a secret. I'm just always experimenting with my – MMPHH!!"

Shay, Tash and Rune had all covered Alyxx's mouth with something as she began talking about their not-so-little secret.

"Not _here_, Als!" Shay hissed.

"There's too many people around, you idiot!" Tash said.

"Well, excuse me!" Alyxx said. Or rather she muffled, "Wwew, efcuz ee!" as her mouth was covered by Shay's hands, Rune's pillow and Tash's hoodie.

"Off it!!" She growled shoving everything away. "Anyway it's not my fault, you asked."

"Off it? What is – "Rune trailed off after seeing the look Alyxx happened to be giving her.

"Hey look a birdie!" Tash squeaked happily pushing her face into the window.

"Well someone's having too much fun." Shay stated.

"No shit!" Alyxx raised an eyebrow. "Hey Tash!"

"What?"Still looking out the window.

"If it flies any closer to the wing, it's going to be a dead birdie!" Alyxx smiled calmly.

"Stop being mean!" Tash growled, turning back to the window. "It will be f-"her nose twitched.

"And there it goes!" Down, down and away!" Shay chanted leaning over Alyxx to see out the small circular window.

"Bitch!" Tash pouted, pointing at Alyxx.

"What! I didn't do anything!"

"You made it do that!" She poked Alyxx in the forehead.

"Hey watch it."Alyxx growled swatting her hand away. "Blame Shay if you want to blame someone!"

"Hey, don't bring me into this!"

"Guys the seatbelt light is on." Rune put in.

"Shit!!" Alyxx groaned, usually when that happened it meant they were going to land. And Alyxx hated both taking off and landing. Shay smiled evilly at her friend's discomfort.

"Again?"

Alyxx glared at her. "I'm killing you when we get off!"

"Are you aware of the fact that if you kill me, we will be without a bassist?"

"Shut up. I'll kill you anyways!"

* * *

**Later**

"TASH!! GIMME MY BAG BACK!!"

"Tash skipped just out of Alyxx's reach, cackling madly, as she clutched Alyxx's backpack.

"You can't catch me!" she sang as Alyxx chased her in circles around Shay and Rune.

Shay yawned inconspicuously and stuck her foot out, effectively tripping Tash, who fell and tripped Alyxx.

"SHAY!!" they both yelled.

"Whoops. Was that me?" asked Shay innocently.

Rune smacked her forehead in exasperation.

"Are you three _retards_ even aware that we're in the middle of an airport.

"Yes." They chorused.

Rune rolled her eyes and picked up her rather large, high-tech keyboard/synthesizer.

"Als, grab my stand, will ya?"

"....fine."

Shay and Tash picked up their guitars and duffel bags with all their clothes and junk, looked up and froze, shock evident on their faces. Shay dropped her bag and pointed accusingly at the four people standing in front of them.

"What are _you _doing here?!" She yelled.

One of the two boys did a double take.

"US? What are _you_ doing here!" the black haired boy yelled.

"Oh great, I told you this would happen. I blame you Char!" Alyxx sighed, rubbing her face.

"What! Why me?" the red-head girl yelped.

"You were the one who decide to not tell them." Rune reminded.

"HUH?" Tash of course was confused as ever.

"Nothing, just ignore everyone!" Alyxx sighed again, patting Tash on the back.

"WHATS GOING ON!!" Both Shay and the black haired boy yelled.

"Shay, Rei shut up!"

"Might as well tell them." Char sighed.

"Fine, we had a talk about all of us going to the battle of the bands!" Rune stated.

"And yet you could have told them." Curtis yawned.

"Oh, shut up!" Alyxx growled.

"-Sigh- I'm going to go now guys, bye!" Dayna waved.

Charisse grabbed the back of Rei's hoodie. "Come on then! Bye guys, see you later!" They walked off.

"Well that was odd!" Rune muttered.

"Ya, you don't say." Tash groaned.

"What the hell just happened?" Shay asked, looking at the others, confused.

"Don't worry about it, Shay." Alyxx yawned.

* * *

**Next Day**

Shay clapped her hands once as she and the rest of Aeon entered the practice studio.

"Wow! This place is so....so-tech!"

She turned to everyone else.

"Come on! Show some energy! We're here to practice!"

**---Several Minutes Later, everything set up---**

"Okay, let's run through 'Monsters'. That alright with you guys?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds good."

"Hn."

Rune rolled her eyes. "And once again, Alyxx surprises us with her incredible vocabulary."

"Oh, be quiet."

"What if I don't want to?"

"...Then I'll get Tash to make something collapse on you."

"And if I escaped?"

"Then Shay would probably gladly levitate you 50 feet in the air and then drop you."

Rune turned to Shay, who was busily tuning her base guitar.

"Shay?"

"Hai?" ((Shay speaks janglish sometimes))

"Would you drop me from 50 feet in the air?"

Shay paused and tapped her chin with her index finger. "Hmm...Well, it would depend if  
I was anger at you or what overall mood I was in."

"I see. Well, anyways, let's get on with this session, hm?"

"YOSH!! ON WITH SHAY-CHAN'S SONG!!"

"...I thought we had the 'no referring to yourself in third person' talk."

"We did, I just completely disregarded it."

"Ah. And since when is it _your_ song?"

"Since I got the idea for it, even though we all wrote it. Anyways, let's play!!"

"...Let the music begin." ((Changed the first word)))

// (Tash guitar riff)

**Shay:** Hey, what's come between you and me?  
Look right through me  
I'll let it go  
I can't help this feeling anymore  
I would go anywhere  
Maybe you'll see  
**Shay + Alyxx:** Ohhh

**Chorus, Shay + Alyxx**

We are  
We are the shaken (shaken)  
We are the monsters (monsters)  
Underneath your bed  
Yeah  
Believe what you read  
We are  
We are mistaken (shaken)  
We are the voices (voices)  
Inside your head  
Yeah  
Believe what you see  
**Tash:** Ohhh

**Shay:** It came as no surprise  
You bring me back to life  
Believe me  
**Alyxx:** You bleed for me  
I'll bleed for you  
**Both:** I caught you walking through walls  
Drowned with applause  
From the world that makes me crazy

**Chorus, Shay + Alyxx**

(Tash guitar riffs)

**Shay:** We are the monsters  
We are the monsters  
We are the monsters  
Underneath your bed  
**Alyxx:** We are the voices  
We are the voices  
We are the voices  
Underneath your bed  
**Both:** We are the monsters  
We are the monsters  
We are the monsters  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

(Tash guitar solo)

**Chorus, Shay + Alyxx**

**Both**: We are  
We are the shaken (shaken)  
We are the monsters (monsters)  
Underneath your bed  
**Alyxx:** Yeah  
**Shay:** Believe what you see

All four girls paused for a while after finishing their song and both Shay and Tash almost jumped out of their skin, when they all heard someone....er several some bodies clapping.

* * *

MWHAHAHAHA!!! Cliffhanger. XD We had way too much fun with this. Bye for now. :)


End file.
